


Laika Still Wants Go Home

by BE_papas



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, Goodbye Lenin Paro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas
Summary: Illya在阿富汗撞到头，却在法国醒来。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Laika Still Wants Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写历史向，bug多多多多多多

“亲爱的Laika：  
收到您的稿件，我们万分感激。编辑部商讨后决定在内容上做出些许调整，刊登日期待定。现将修改后的稿件给您过目，确认无误后将刊载于本报的散文版。”  
Solo把一封信念得字正腔圆，尾音在舌头上打着圈，仿佛好莱坞黄金年代时荧幕中的浪荡子。  
“谢谢”，病榻上的人简短地说道，“我认为你们需要给我配一副眼镜，这样……很麻烦。”  
似乎感到自己地措辞略显唐突，Illya停顿了一下，“我是说，你不必一直给我念信。”  
Solo假装没有看见Illya的表情，从信封里取出了另一张纸，“Gaby帮你预约了医生，今天下午——想听听修改过的正文吗？”

距离Illya的那次意外已经过了八年。  
他曾经是一名功勋卓著的战士，胸口挂满了军功章。他忠于他的国家和组织，然而被国家派往阿富汗战场于年近六旬的Illya而言是个噩梦：他从指挥部的楼梯上摔了下去。紧接着失去了知觉。医生以为他这辈子都不会醒过来，而作为克格勃的干将，他一直享受着几乎是全苏联最好的医疗服务。只是在那场剧变中，没人再能保他周全，他没有家属也没有伴侣或者朋友。Illya的秘书看不过眼，找遍他的办公室，终于在一个可口可乐存钱罐的内侧，找到了他前同事的联系方式，把依旧不省人事的Illya托付给了他们，自己好去面对时局的一地鸡毛。  
醒来之后他第一个见到的人是Gaby，她握着他的手开始变得皱皱巴巴的，带着轻微的颤抖，不复明亮的眼中噙着泪，这让Illya意外又哑然：这里不是苏联的某个军用医院，看护他的也不是穿着高筒靴的某位中士，他身在法国，而他的前——同事，一直在照顾他的起居。他伤到了头，睁开眼睛的时候甚至不知道今夕何夕，过往的故事像是被砸碎的玻璃，凌乱地摊在记忆的深处，每一片都闪着光，他却无法把它们拼成一个完整的故事，更糟糕的是，他觉得那些碎片的光芒也在慢慢淡去，哪怕他试图抓住它们。从鼻饲管到流食到半流食，Illya现在能扶着同样腿脚不便的Solo走上两步，这算是唯一让人欣慰的地方。  
Solo颤颤巍巍地倚着拐杖站起来，把念完地信纸叠好，和之前所有的信件一起放在鞋盒里；展开稿件的手像是对待情人。  
“十月的列宁格勒……”

收到回信的Illya心情不错，Solo能看出来。  
他现在正襟危坐在书桌前，把Illya说的内容一字一句地敲在打字机上。后者不会用这玩意儿，他的手上也依旧使不上力，没法写字，那个徒手拆掉Gaby汽车后备箱的家伙很多年前就死在了苏联的漫天大雪里。  
他在用Laika作为笔名写一些短篇小说寄给出版社，所获稿酬用来补贴自己无底洞一般的医药费。好在他很擅长这个。  
尽管美国人数次告诉他毋须担心钱的问题，Illya也对大家的情况心知肚明：他现在在在法国，住在美国人不知道偷了什么东西换来的私宅里（或者干脆这栋房子就是他偷的，属于某个正在西西里度假的法国佬），享受着条件极佳的私人医疗服务——他自己没有什么存款，尽管他没看到医生开具的账单，也深知那不是自己能支付得起的价格。  
而Laika——起初，Solo看到这个名字的时候表情微妙地凝重了起来。和德国那家照相机品牌无关，他当然知道这什么意思：吠叫；更重要的是，她是苏联的第一只太空狗。  
美国人敲打字机的动静像极了他一本正经地拄着拐杖击打着地面的声音。从Illya的角度来看，他认真地歪着头，头发不像年轻时墨染一般，但是也一丝不苟地向后拢去。他戴了老花镜，镜框应该是玳瑁壳做的，在阳光下有种温润的透明感。想到那种海龟，Illya皱了皱眉头。奢侈的美国人。  
“嗯？”  
因Illya突然突然中断叙述而感到困惑的Solo抬起头，发现对方正不知道为了什么出神。  
“我什么时候可以回苏联？法国……太法国了。”  
Illya的问题来得突然，Solo却没有回答。  
或者是他根本回答不出来。  
在Illya失去知觉的漫长六年里，发生了太多事，比如那只曾雄踞东方的社会主义雄狮裂成了十六片。现在它的国旗和法国一样是红蓝白三色，列宁的党，变成了上帝保佑。  
没有苏联了——尽管是Napoleon Solo，也说不出这种话。调侃是一回事，直面信仰的破碎又是另外一回事。不要让病人受到刺激，也是医嘱的一部分。  
“至少等你可以走路了。”  
Napoleon发现自己连Peril都叫不出来。俄罗斯，那只双头鹰，连社会主义国家都不是了，Illya是共产党员，但现在共产党在俄罗斯是非法组织。于是这个本是打趣的绰号好像也一并失去了它的功能似的。  
Illya闭上了眼睛，深深吐出一口气。  
“今天就先到这吧，我有点累了。”

Gaby带了一盘自己录的磁带，说是听音乐有助于复健。  
“不。”Illya直截了当地拒绝了，“你的音乐都很吵。”  
Gaby露出了那种可以称之为狡黠的笑容，Illya认得，那是假装和他跳舞然后给他两个巴掌之后洋洋得意的Gaby。  
“你不会觉得吵的。”  
如果听歌的人不是Illya，大概会觉得Gaby是世界上最爱赶时髦的老太太。  
但是Illya把眉头拧成了一个疙瘩。  
“我不听嬉皮士的音乐。这是西方软弱年轻人的爱好，你应该放给美国人听。”  
他换了一种说法，表情臭得像苏联的寒冬。  
“哦亲爱的，这可不是嬉皮士。苏联没有摇滚乐吗？”  
Illya的下巴绷得紧紧，脸更黑了。他分不清自己是因为叫错嬉皮士和摇滚而生气，还是因为录音机里传来的反复击打声而感到没来由地烦躁。  
Gaby自顾自地给她的歌打起节拍。她听歌的时候从不听Illya讲话，这在很多年前苏联人就领教过。那时她听着最流行的爵士乐，在客厅里跳起了舞。  
她现在应该不能跳舞了吧。  
Illya假装没有发现她的手既握不住东西，还不停颤抖，走路时越来越控制不住自己的腿，后来他清楚了，正和撞到头、总是记不起事、现实感被侵蚀的自己一样，也有什么东西在慢慢吞没她的脑子。  
帕金森症。  
倔强的Gaby谁都没告诉，但是她瞒不住。  
Illya望着窗外，控制自己的余光不要盯着她打拍子的手。他想跳舞，没来由地。莫斯科有金碧辉煌的剧院，他在那儿看过全苏联——可能是全世界最好的芭蕾舞演员的表演；他参加过KGB培训的交谊舞课程；也曾半推半就地被任务目标拉进过华尔兹的舞池——但是那些都不是Gaby的舞蹈。毫无章法、只是随着音乐扭动的、由快乐组成的舞蹈。  
“嘿，我的苏联朋友。”Gaby把他稍稍拉回现实，“我也给你录了。”  
磁带平稳地运转着，在录音机里发出沙沙的杂音。  
Illya知道这首歌。他在昏迷之前就曾在电台里听过，他不喜欢。  
“靡靡之音。”当时的他这样评价，“《喀秋莎》好听多了。”  
但是现在，Illya反而怀念起由西里尔字母构成的一切。歌词里讲了一个年轻画家为了追求女演员，卖掉自己的画和小洋楼，给女演员买了一百万朵玫瑰花的故事。  
“傻子。”Illya捏着手里复健用的小球，对这首歌的感想倒是没有变。  
Gaby终于没有打拍子，而是放任音乐流淌，起身给自己和Illya沏了一壶茶。  
“没有回应的感情是不会开出花的。”Illya唐突道，好像是在解释之前的评价。  
Gaby哼了一声，表示自己在听他说话。

许多故事发生在Gaby对花草茶敬而远之，尚乐于用威士忌和同僚打发时间的岁月里。苏联人和美国人救过彼此的命，很多次；他们想杀了对方，很多次。过于细腻的情节好比海滩上被画出痕迹的沙子，Illya被撞到的脑袋像潮水一样快把这些碎片带走，逐渐褪色的画面里，只有美国人粗重的喘息声和调笑的语气依然栩栩如生。  
那时他们俩被困在斯堪迪纳维亚半岛的某个森林里，靠沾满血污的地图和不太灵光的指南针，Illya甚至不知道自己在芬兰还是瑞典。反正不是冰岛。  
这儿简直和西伯利亚一模一样，Illya心想，一样的森林，一样的冷，一样的积雪，只是跟在他们屁股后面狗似的新纳粹比KGB还孜孜不倦。  
Solo的下腹部和腿上中了枪，腿上的子弹还在肉里，腹部的伤口稍好，没有撕裂太多肌肉，只是在北欧的严寒里，他连勉强维持自己的意识都是一项挑战——血流得越多，事情就会变得越难。Illya不敢放着他原地待着，又怕他在雪地里留下太多血迹被人追踪，只好把美国人扛在肩膀上，在树丛间狂奔。Solo一边努力维持呼吸，一边发出咯咯的声音，既像在笑，又像被血呛住。  
“Peril，你要不帮我截肢算了。”Solo迷迷糊糊地说，“这样我们两个还能吃两天肉。”  
美国人毛茸茸的脑袋靠在他的肩窝，厚重的羽绒帽子让他的声音听上去很远，让Illya有十分不妙的预感。  
“闭嘴，Cowboy。如果你要放弃自己身体的一部分，我推荐你从蛋开始吃起。”  
“huh，那都不够一磅。”  
“因为你是奸商，Cowboy。”  
由于Illya的配合，美国人发出不明显地轻笑。  
万幸的是，他们在天黑之前赶到了安全屋——至少地图上是这样标注的。那个小屋坐落在一个森林中的废弃小镇里，看上去即将被自然的力量吞噬。暮色笼罩的北欧，靠近树丛的地方隐隐飘起极光，绿莹莹的，惨淡地挂在天际，Illya不合时宜地联想到冬天的生菜沙拉，极光就像卷着边儿的生菜叶子。呼出的热气在眼睛前短暂停留又散去，能在被冻僵的北国看到会动的东西也算一种荣幸，Illya想，他背着越来越沉的美国人，唯恐他睡着。  
“嘿，Cowboy，是极光。”  
“……Aurora，”他重复了一遍，“Aurora。”  
这可不是什么理想中的回答。Illya摘下他的手套，鹿皮绒让他的掌心没那么凉，但Solo的额头仿佛从液氮里捞出来的冰块，他的睫毛刮着他的手心，柔软又僵硬。  
他们有足够的柴、野炊装备、两张床和只够两个人吃一周的过期罐头食品；谢天谢地，别在Solo腰上的无线电并没有被弹片波及，尚可使用；不管准备这些物资的人是谁，他肯定忘了紧急医疗用品和食物一样重要。Illya翻箱倒柜，只找到了一盒止疼药、一点抗生素和只够用两次的消毒液。  
好消息，这些是苏联产的。  
坏消息，是十年前的苏联产的，赫鲁晓夫，你个混账。  
草草烧化了一壶水，Illya帮Solo清洗了伤口。没有手术设备，甚至没法输血，他只好用随身携带的钢笔和猎刀把美国人腿里的子弹挑出来。  
“好可惜，是支漂亮的笔。”  
在这种处境里，麻醉药也是奢侈品，Solo疼得冷汗涔涔，抓着床沿的手用力到指节发白，好像要在木头上留下指印似的，他努力维持自己的意识，却还没放弃说风凉话。苏联人害怕娇生惯养的美国人难以忍受疼痛，用布头包着勺子要他咬着，但是就连这个都堵不住他的嘴。  
“如果有地狱的话，你应该负责烦死魔鬼，这样他们就能让你尽早投胎了。”  
“我以为共产党员不信这套。你要为我背叛信仰吗，Peril？”  
他隐隐咬重了“为我”，大概是觉得身为伤员，说胡话也不打紧。  
Illya则认为自己的情绪控制课程一定卓有成效，因为他现在还没有把美国人的大腿割下来的冲动。  
“你闭嘴。”  
结束手术之后的Solo看上去松了一口气，他放弃调侃苏联人，转而让自己随着昏昏沉沉的意识下坠。尽管吃了消炎药，他还是在发烧。薄薄的毯子和篝火帮不了他多大忙，Illya从没看过那个嘴不饶人的家伙抖得和筛糠一样。  
Illya记得两三天之后MI5的搜救队就找到了他们，尽管那时的美国人还跟资本主义一样脆弱，比起第一天也已经好转了太多。过了很久，同事变成了前同事，他的联系方式被Illya写在一个可口可乐存钱罐的内侧。  
他不记得的是自己和他挤在一张小床，胸膛紧贴着美国人的后背，试图用自己的体温让他暖起来；对方在呓语里说了些让人面红心跳暧昧不明的话，当年的Illya决定这是个错误，很久之后也果然忘掉了它。  
女演员没有接受画家的爱，最后画家贫困交加地死去；但是他曾经拥有过一百万朵玫瑰花。

“亲爱的Laika：  
本刊编辑部商议过后认为您的作品不适宜本刊之格调，故此退稿，期待您其他作品。”  
Illya哼了一声，忍着没把手里的复健球扔在别人（一般是Napoleon Solo）脸上。  
前些日子美国人给他带了新的复健玩意儿，鉴于他还很难握稳西洋棋子，只好退而求其次——说是玩意儿，因为乐高积木确实是小孩子玩的东西。尽管美国人苦口婆心地劝他这是你们最爱的图-154，Illya还是当场拒绝，脸臭得跟锅底一样。  
“你不如给我玩套娃。”  
“好主意。那我把积木拿走了。”  
Solo只是虚张声势。他发现Illya每次都趁着没人拼几块再拆开，装作自己不曾碰过那堆积木。那颗绿色的复健球，大概就是苏联人的面子。  
“放轻松，”美国人莫名地心情不错，也许他就是乐于看到Illya发脾气，毕竟本性难移，“是他们的水平不够。”  
可能Solo就是有这样的魔力，能用一句话把他激到怒不可遏，也能用一句话让他的情绪瞬间安定下来。  
他像往常一样把信纸折了折，放回信封里。Illya今天不打算继续写他的文章；Solo也不像Gaby那样热爱节奏鲜明的摇滚乐，他只会一边放着巴赫的唱片一边和喜欢的女孩做到天昏地暗。  
“看电影吗？”  
Illya点点头，Solo就踱着他的拐杖挪到了柜子旁边。他收藏了一柜子录影带，大多是又臭又长的爱情电影。以前的Napoleon Solo不爱录影带，他喜欢去剧院，趁着黑灯瞎火牵上姑娘的手；或者在对方被吓一跳时轻轻偷走一个吻。Illya见过他的套路，并对之深痛恶绝。  
“我没有苏联电影，在法国买不到。”  
Napoleon审视着自己的录影带收藏，美国人有一台彩电，不消说，是最新上市的那种，但是他放的录影带大多是黑白的。Illya总想用电视或者收音机听点新闻，但是他对法语一窍不通，圆滑的辅音被夹在嘴唇之间，Illya听得头昏脑涨。  
他很难集中精神，事情也越忘越多。每次构思小说新章节的时候，他总要捧着放大镜和之前的稿纸看上半天才能回忆起故事的走向。那些玻璃碎屑般的零散记忆，还没等被拼到一起光芒便开始黯淡，渐渐变成了沙。他或许还记得红场和克里姆林宫，还记得西伯利亚，却怎么也想不起来父亲的脸；他隔壁的女孩，是叫卡佳还是叫叶琳娜？  
Illya并没有认真看电影，而是盯着会动的画面出神。他想回到莫斯科。忘记让他觉得害怕——他过去从不害怕，但是现在不同了。眼角的伤痕突突跳着，过了50年依然很疼，只是他怎么也记不起它的来由。他觉得自己的故事没有实感，像踩在云里，自己和剧中人一样，感情飘在空中，唯一能解决的方案就是来自故乡的一抔土、带着雪味儿的风、白桦林沙沙的响声和一望无际的玉米地。就算总有一天他会忘掉一切，那儿的气息依然会温柔地拥抱他，像母亲一样。  
电视上的人在跳天鹅湖。柴可夫斯基，Illya想。舞女的腿弯曲又伸直，以左脚为圆心画圆，德加一定画过这样的女人；他是法国人，全世界都爱芭蕾。  
他的意识昏昏沉沉，似乎要睡去，尽管他早上才醒；他已经很久没有下床活动了，他的身体似乎不允许，每天只有护士帮他翻身和擦洗身体，Solo从来不在有护士的时候到他的房间来，好像故意避开什么似的。  
“Cowboy，”电视里的女人们跳完天鹅湖，Illya忍不住叫了他，“我什么时候能回苏联？我想回去看看。”  
他的家里没有亲人也没有什么朋友，只有一大叠军功章。Solo大概很难理解他，毕竟纽约不是值得留恋的地方，Illya想，Napoleon Solo四海为家。  
Solo没有回答，好像在看电影。  
Illya知道他没有。

今天例外地，给Illya念信的人是Gaby。  
“Cowboy呢？”  
“他预约了牙科医生，今天来不了了。”  
Illya在脑海破碎的影像里找到了Solo年轻时去拔过智齿之后肿着半张脸来联合执法部上班的样子。说实话，那有点好笑。  
他应该给他漂亮的下颌线上个保险，Illya想。  
Solo是个值得给整张脸上保险的美人，尽管他浑身上下弥漫着资本主义的铜臭，可这并不妨碍Illya欣赏他。  
他喜欢漂亮女人，漂亮女人喜欢他。Napoleon Solo有这样的资本，他从赌桌之间穿过时昂首挺胸，像只孔雀那样踱步。  
Gaby注意到了信纸上的抬头，“Laika，”她念到，“亲爱的Laika。”  
“Laika，吠叫……”她没有继续念信，而是把视线转回盯着窗外的Illya。Gaby之前和他学过一段时间俄语，尽管发音蹩脚说起话来断断续续，她好歹认识不少词。  
Illya把他的目光从窗外移进来。法国的街道种满了梧桐，它们长得像美杜莎的头发，向四周放肆地延伸开，被风吹过时也不像白桦，有沙沙的声响，他能听到的只有甲壳虫汽车尖锐的鸣笛。Gaby今天戴了一枚很特别的胸针，看上去像是石头或者什么东西做的，周围点缀着好像是珍珠和其他什么宝石，没有很闪耀，既不喧宾夺主，又恰到好处地中和了石头的寡淡。  
“我喜欢你的这个装饰。”  
“哦？这个是……Solo给我做的。”  
Illya身在社会主义国家，但是他们俩这些年一直在联络。想到这个假设，苏联人的情绪没来由地糟糕了一点。  
“为什么会用石头？”  
这不是石头。  
这是柏林墙砖。  
墙倒塌的那一刻，等了半个世纪的Gaby也在现场。  
这是Gaby梦寐以求的一刻。她曾经削尖脑袋想到墙的那头去，小时候住在修车铺，她想喝美国产的汽水，想吃瑞士黄油饼干；她听说墙那边的人可以买到不限量的糖果，可东德的商店里有的只有凭票购买的无穷无尽的俄式腌黄瓜。  
十米高墙、铁丝网、哨兵、还有雷区，现在变成了她毛衣上小小的一块胸针。  
她犹豫了一下，把微微颤抖的手覆上Illya的，“因为它代表永不忘记。”

Illya似乎能感觉到自己的状态越来越糟糕，但是他不甘于此。  
他背着Solo和Gaby拆开了收音机，经过一番折腾，他偶尔能收听到德国的电台。尽管他完全听不懂法语，但对德语还算略知一二。  
那天，他第一次听到“俄罗斯”这个名字。  
俄罗斯。他咀嚼着这个名字。俄罗斯。  
俄罗斯是哪里？  
为什么听上去像沙皇的国家？  
为什么要叫圣彼得堡？列宁格勒去哪儿了？  
叶利钦又是谁？  
为什么东德的电台会报道慕尼黑的消息？  
Illya觉得自己喘不过气。他很久之前就没用呼吸机了，医生说他的心肺功能运转正常，可现在缺氧的脑子喧嚣更甚莫斯科机场，嗡嗡个没完；他好像站在高原上，彻骨的寒意从前胸后背压榨着他，抽走肺里最后一丝稀薄的空气。  
Solo从外面冲进来的时候整个人非常狼狈地摔在了地上，绣着暗花西服也差点被划破，他连手杖都没拿，几乎是蹦着挪到电话机前，手忙脚乱地通知他的家庭医生。Illya的生命监测仪吵得不像话，正发出整条街都会嫌它扰民的尖叫，而上面所有指标都像喝大了似的一通乱跳。  
“嘿，嘿，Illya，试着保持呼吸。”  
美国人夹着听筒，反手关掉了收音机，把Illya放平，安抚地捏着他的手。  
“没事了，没事的。”  
Solo不好判断他的症状到底是过度呼吸还是别的什么，理论上这个时候最好给Illya找个纸袋，但是他实在不灵便，挪到最近的桌子都要半天，刚刚摔的那跤让他觉得好像骨头都碎了，遑论把病号撂在这儿自己去厨房找纸袋。一边附和着话筒那端的医生，Solo把Illya的下巴稍稍抬起，用人工呼吸的姿势俯下身去。  
理论上来说，过度呼吸患者需要二氧化碳。  
但是在美国人的唇贴上他的一瞬间，Illya突然觉得自己已经不治而愈。过去所有荒诞不经的念头在他慢慢褪色的脑子里飞速掠过，拖出流星似的长长尾巴，下一秒，他就有足够的力气把Solo推开。  
美国人猝不及防被他推得一个踉跄，又摔了一跤，结结实实坐在了地上。  
“天啊Illya，”他带着点懊恼说，腰眼膝盖都嘎吱直疼，“对你的救命恩人温柔点怎样？”  
Illya现在才注意到他丢在门口的手杖和讲究西服上的灰，他看上去摔得很疼。  
“抱，抱歉。”Illya撑起自己，想下床把美国人扶起来，却忘了自己离了助步器就没法走路。  
“我还好，你待在那别动”，Solo命令道，万一Illya摔跤就麻烦了，“医生很快就来。”  
“我不需要医生，Cowboy，你 知 道 我 不 需 要。你骗了我这么久。”  
苏联人一字一句地从牙缝里挤出这句话，像有什么深仇大恨似的，聪明如Napoleon Solo，在关掉收音机的时候就猜出了七七八八。他打算瞒一辈子的事，最终还是功亏一篑——他或许是技术高超的小偷和骗子，但说一辈子谎则是另外一回事。如果是过去的Illya，可能会砸了整个房间，可他现在连搬起电视的力气都没了。  
“我很抱歉。”  
Solo扶着桌子站了起来，他向着自己的手杖移过去，看起来要离开似的。  
“别走。”Illya的声音突然柔软了许多，他以前从来不像这样说话，与其说是请求，更像是祈祷，“别走，告诉我怎么回事。”  
美国人怔了一下，他大概没想到Illya能以这么快的速度面对现实。Solo拾起手杖，又往挪了几步，让自己舒适地窝在床脚的沙发里，同时避免和Illya眼神接触。  
“哪件事？”  
“俄罗斯的事，阿富汗战争。所有。”

这是Illya卧床的第八个年头。  
主治医师确认，他罹患阿兹海默症。  
他会渐渐忘记一切，忘记他的祖国，忘记西伯利亚，忘记他的党，忘记他的父母，忘记他是谁，最后忘记Gaby和Solo。  
美国人试图隐瞒真相的列表上又多了一项。尽管医生补充说，按照他的身体状态，应该捱不到被阿兹海默带走。  
终于，他们开始策划去俄罗斯的旅行。Illya需要随行医生，还有不少必须的医疗设备。  
Gaby兴致勃勃地准备了貂毛帽子和大衣，“它们是人造的，”她说，“没有动物受到伤害。”  
他给Illya也准备了长毛的帽子，上面有两个长耳朵，Gaby说那个是兔子的耳朵，Illya觉得它们像驴的。  
听到要去莫斯科的Illya，眼里好像终于有什么被点燃了，“Cowboy，”他说，“你会去无名烈士墓吗？我的……呃……有什么认识的人……”  
“当然。你的叔叔牺牲在伟大的卫国战争。”  
他特意用了俄语，Illya若有所思地点点头。  
“卫国战争，当然。人们牺牲了许多。”  
Solo存了很多倒卖古董的钱，他现在有点儿后悔没把那些货币换成私人飞机。跟航空公司的交涉花了很多功夫，Illya需要拆掉一个座椅来放置他的无障碍设备和体征监控仪。大使馆那儿也是个问题，当时Solo差点儿伪造Gaby和苏联人的结婚证好让他办理入境手续，如今要回到苏联，同样麻烦多多，克格勃倒是没有了，联邦安全局依然盯着他们。  
他们很久之前来过俄罗斯，在她还是苏联的时候——为了跟踪一组用豌豆罐头夹层运炭疽杆菌的恐怖分子。那时还生龙活虎的Waverly为了让Napoleon Solo看上去像东德人颇费苦心，几乎就要拿着推子在办公室里把他的头发推平。Gaby在红场上用蹩脚的俄语和士兵打了招呼，从卖纪念品的塔季扬娜那儿买了刻着列宁同志头像的纪念币，在他们下榻的宾馆，Illya发现她把列宁同志的胡子全部用记号笔涂成了黑色。  
现在的红场，已经没有人向外国人兜售写着CCCP的东西了。  
Gaby推着Illya，她走得很慢，附和着Solo一瘸一拐的节奏。苏联人断断续续地跟她讲自己在红场接受嘉奖的旧事，或者要她停下来，他好对着高耸的建筑敬个礼。她依稀能想象他别满军功章的样子：腰杆挺得笔直，下巴高高扬着，绷成一条线。  
“这个国旗不好看，”苏联人说，“不如镰刀锤子。像法国国旗似的。”  
Illya在莫斯科有住处，可惜他已经记不清具体在哪了——但是他却相当执着地想取回自己的勋章。Solo辗转联系了很多他的前同事，终于找到了一个看上去靠谱的地址。  
游历完红场之后，Gaby带着苏联人回到了酒店，Solo独自前往那个可能是Illya之前居所的地方。一栋浅色的赫鲁晓夫楼，没有无障碍设施——当然——他慢悠悠地爬了四层，觉得骨头简直要扎穿膝盖咆哮而出，他设想了很多这间房子现在的情况：积满灰尘的、一室异味的，却没想到在他撬开门之后，会有个抱着孩子的女人诧异地看着他。  
她看上去充满敌意，有个老头在大白天闯空门？简直不可思议。Napoleon有点庆幸这儿不是美国，不然他现在准要挨两发左轮子弹。  
“嘿，你好，我有前屋主给我的钥匙，”Solo向门外退了一步，决定开始套近乎，“他拜托我取点东西，认识他吗？”  
“这儿没有他的物件了，他死了很多年，东西都卖了。”  
“你确定……？他姓Kuryakin，Illya Kuryakin。”  
“是的，我的父亲是他的同事，他办理的房屋手续。他在俄罗斯之前就死了。”  
Solo在回宾馆之前去了莫斯科的夜市，他希望在那儿能淘到几枚徽章，搪塞一下可能都记不清自己有过什么的Illya。幸亏运气够好，他买到了一小盒不知道为了什么铸成的章，绶带五彩斑斓，铜制和铁制的金属片在盒子里响得怪好听。  
Illya确实很高兴，他把它们摊在桌子上，也不管和Gaby正下到一半的棋，仔细地端详着这些徽章：它们形状不同大小各异，每个代表着不同的荣誉：Illya举起一枚，对美国人说：“这是古巴任务的勋章。”  
“这是特种部队服役的勋章，第一名毕业才有。”  
“这是……”  
Illya犹豫了，这枚章及其普通，上面刻着一滴血和几条虚线。四周的小字Illya大概是看不清楚，他使劲眯着眼睛，也没读出个所以然。  
“我不记得我参加过科研任务，Cowboy。”  
Napoleon Solo凑近了点看，才知道自己坏事了——那是切尔诺贝利的勋章，表彰在那次惨痛事故里英勇无畏的人们，可在切尔诺贝利事件发生时，Illya早就失去了意识，他不应该知道这件事。  
“不，你没有，”Solo柔声道，他得想个理由对付过去，“可能是保管你物品的人不小心把别人的东西混进来了。”  
“这样，”他回答道，“谢谢你，Cowboy。”

Illya最终没能去成无名英雄纪念碑。尽管她离红场就几步之遥，因为医生每天只准他活动三个小时，Napoleon决定把两个景点拆成两天。  
他对他的勋章视若珍宝——而Solo买下那堆小玩意儿只花了不到5000卢布——他把它们放在床头，在睡梦中溘然长逝。  
Gaby咬着牙，她和Solo站在酒店门口，看着殡仪馆的工人忙进忙出，从她的脸上看不到表情。Napoleon猜她想哭出来，但是她只是抽了抽鼻子，在眼泪被莫斯科的北风冻住之前憋了回去。  
“我为他高兴。他肯定愿意待在俄罗斯，而不是法国。”  
“是啊，”美国人点点头，“他叫Laika，他又回到了这儿。”  
Illya Kuryakin的葬礼办得简单又迅速，没有亲人，没有朋友，没有伴侣和子女，甚至在官方档案里死于1990年——参加他葬礼的人只有Napoleon和Gaby。他们在莫斯科的公墓里谋了一爿位置，给他别满勋章下葬，最后立上一块方方正正的墓碑。Illya不是教徒，连墓碑都是最简单款式，名字下方是他的生卒年，没有照片，也没有别的装饰。  
Gaby带了一捧金色的雏菊，Solo则买了百合。Illya并不太喜欢鲜花，但是现在他没法提出反对意见了。  
“像休止符一样。”Gaby这样评价道，Solo不知道她说的是葬礼或者是墓碑，“柴可夫斯基，或者肖斯塔科维奇的休止符。”  
他们之后去了无名烈士墓。  
从上午起一直阴仄仄的天气终于下起了雨，Solo从酒店借了伞，黑色的罩着他们俩，在雨幕中仿佛要融化。广场上的长明火嵌在五角星里，依然熊熊燃烧，红色的砖墙被雨水扭曲成泥泞的颜色，执勤的士兵还是仰着下巴，眼神坚毅地望着远方。  
虽然谁都没说出口，但是他们俩不约而同地觉得Illya Kuryakin属于这里。  
“你的名字无人知晓，你的功绩永世长存。”  
Napoleon用俄语轻轻念出这句话的时候，Gaby终于忍不住靠在他肩膀上哭了出来。

注：莱卡（俄语：Лайка，约1954年－1957年11月3日）是一只苏联太空犬，是史上最早进入太空的动物之一，也是第一只进入地球轨道的动物。莱卡原先是只在莫斯科街头寻获的雌性混种流浪狗，后来于1957年11月3日被苏联以太空载具史普尼克2号送入太空。莱卡进入太空时，苏联尚未发展出脱离地球轨道的技术，因此莱卡所搭乘的太空舱无法被回收。即使它度过了发射的加速度和无重力的适应条件，莱卡还是注定会死亡。莱卡死后，卫星依然留在轨道上。（来自维基百科）


End file.
